1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hog ring fastening device including a C ring fastening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open publication No. 2006-150510, a related art device for fastening a hog ring includes a device body, a first swing member turnably supported to the body, a push member provided at the first swing member, a feed pneumatic cylinder fixed to the first swing member, a second swing member turnably supported to the body, the feed pneumatic cylinder being contacted at a tip end of a piston rod thereof with the second swing member, a feed member provided at the second swing member, a push spring seat fixed to the body, a push spring provided between the push spring seat and the first swing member, and an extension spring provided between the first and second swing members.
In the hog ring fastening device, in a condition where the feed member finishes feeding of a hog ring assembly, the push member pushes the hog ring assembly in a feed direction, so that a foremost hog ring of the hog ring assembly can be surely fed to a fastening portion.
However, in such a hog ring fastening device, it is necessary to provide a push mechanism including the first swing member and the push member, whereby the structure of the hog ring fastening device becomes complicated and the production cost of the hog ring fastening device is increased.